mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Violet Nightshade
Violet Nightshade is a goth girl who loves all things dark, spooky, and her flowers dead. She cares deeply for her sister Poppy, although she sometimes can't stand her perkiness and love for bright and cheerful flowers. Violet is one of the last five people left in your town when the new Essence Creator arrives. Violet is in a relationship with Lord Daniel of Cutopia. She is also the host of a mini-game in the town that hosts festivals. Violet works for MorcuCorp to run the new star racer out of Speedville. She is the new owner of the Boudreaux Mansion in the Bayou and also owns the flower shop in the town and owns a cat named Weather. She appears in MySims SkyHeroes as a pilot. Violet (MySims)|MySims||true Violet (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom Violet (MySims Party)|MySims Party (Wii) Violet (MySims Party DS)|MySims Party (DS) Violet (MySims Racing)|MySims Racing Violet (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents (Wii) Violet (MySims Agents DS)|MySims Agents (DS) Violet (MySims SkyHeroes)|MySims SkyHeroes Trivia * In MySims Kingdom, Violet once lived on the island of Spookane and sometimes regrets leaving it, but she would rather be with her sister Poppy. * Violet wears her hair in a ponytail in MySims Kingdom, MySims Agents & MySims SkyHeroes, but in the rest of the games, she has her hair worn down. * In the Wii version of MySims Agents, Poppy tells you that she wants Violet to open a flower shop which Violet does in the DS version of MySims Agents. * On the cover of MySims Agents, Violet is dressed in her MySims Kingdom outfit, but in the game, she is dressed in her regular outfit. * In MySims Agents, Violet seems to be older than Evelyn, as Violet remembers the Nightmare Crown Project and how she and Poppy would play at Cyrus Boudreaux's mansion while their mother and the others creating the Crown of Nightmares would work on it, while Evelyn is surprised when Paul Wisnewski tells her about the Crown. Violet is also aware of who Morcubus is, while Evelyn isn't even aware at first that her father, Michael Gray, worked with him. * If you send Violet on the dispatch mission One More Time, she will tell you that she thought she saw Poppy's dog being kidnapped by Morcubus, meaning that it's her fear (which, ironically, happened at the beginning of the game). * When you send Violet on Makoto's dispatch mission "High School Yearbook", she will tell you that she's in high school, meaning that she could be between or is 14-18. * Violet has a deep voice in MySims, MySims Party, and MySims Racing. In MySims Kingdom, MySims Agents and MySims SkyHeroes','' Violet has more of a higher pitched/friendly voice. *On the cover of MySims Racing, Violet is seen wearing the outfit she is seen wearing in MySims Kingdom, but in the game she is seen wearing the outfit she wears in "MySims." *After Morcubus is defeated by the star racer in MySims Racing, she quits MorcuCorp and appears in the cutscene after the Ultimate Cup. Foreign Name *'English: '''Violet Nightshade *'Spanish: 'Violeta Hierbamora *'French: Violette Category:MySims Characters Category:MySims Kingdom Characters Category:MySims Party Characters Category:MySims Racing Characters Category:MySims Agents Characters Category:Spooky (MySims) Category:Spooky (MySims Kingdom) Category:MorcuCorp Category:Smarts Category:MySims Agents (DS) Characters Category:MySims SkyHeroes Characters Category:Nature (MySims Kingdom) Category:Paranormal Category:MySims Party (DS) Characters Category:Racer Category:Agent Recruits